One Halloween Night
by Evil Little Dog
Summary: A trio of kids winds up at the Hyperion on Halloween night. Not tv-canon compliant.


One Halloween Night

Evil Little Dog

Rating: K+

Disclaimer:Joss owns all.

Joaquin knew he was too old for this - they all were - but Dr. Evans, their teacher, asked everyone what they were dressing up for and said they'd get extra credit if they showed up the next day with pictures of costumes and candy. After some discussion, they'd met, dressed to their best. Waz had the dopest costume but his mom worked at one of the studios - Joaquin never knew which one. Muhammad managed a sheet - his parents didn't like him going out on Halloween but he offered to give whatever candy he got to the temple, so they let him come. "Dude, you look like Charlie Brown," Joaquin said and Muhammad punched his shoulder. Joaquin dressed all in black. He could be anything that way - he was going for ninja but needed some sai or throwing stars.

As the sky darkened - as much as it could in L.A., with all the lights - they made their way around. Some businesses let them get candy even if they saw a lot more little kids than those their age. Joachin knew a couple of girls at Starbucks were laughing at them but hey, extra credit was extra credit.

They turned down another street, one that had a funny feel to it. Or so Waz said. "Spidey sense is tingling," is what actually came out of his mouth. "I think we better head back."

"There are lights on in that hotel," Muhammad said.

"That decrepit, creepy hotel? That haunted hotel?" Waz asked. "Dude. You wanna go in there, you go by yourself. It's got bad vibes rolling offa it." Waz glanced at Muhammad. "But you know, you'd fit in there, ghostly you."

"Ha."

Joachin noticed no one had stopped walking toward the hotel but he let them both argue their way to the door. It opened at Muhammad's touch and they stepped inside.

It was a lot cleaner than Joachin expected - no trash, no graffiti. It still seemed empty. Creepy. A little breeze chilled its way down Joachin's spine. "Man," he said. His voice cracked and he cleared his throat.

"You're supposed to say 'trick or treat'."

The accented voice came from above them, drifting down the stairs like the snow-blond guy who'd spoken. "C'mon." He gestured at them. "Trick. Or. Treat."

Waz shuddered. "That dude ain't right." The whisper couldn't have carried far but the blond guy smiled a smile that almost made Joachin's bladder clench. Almost.

"That depends, doesn't it? Who gets to say what's right and what's wrong?" He kind of posed at the bottom of the stairs, all leather jacket and tight pants and Joachin was pretty sure his sister would be drooling now but he was kind of on Waz's side - there was something creepy about the blond guy.

"But you still haven't said trick or treat yet."

Oh yeah. Joachin hoped his voice wouldn't quaver. "Trick or treat." Not bad. A little higher-pitched than normal.

Blond guy rolled his eyes. "Just for that, I'll say 'trick'."

"Hey." Whatever Muhammad started to say drowned out by the scream that came from overhead. Joachin wrenched his neck jerking his head back. Someone stood on the second floor railing, tattered clothes coated in blood, huge sword-axe-thing in hand. The scream came again as the monster leaped off the rail.

Waz shrieked. Muhammad dug his fingers deep into Joachin's arm. Joachin saw blue eyes turning their way and a smile that reminded him of every movie psychopath building on that bloodied face. "Go!" he screamed, shoving at Waz.

They skidded on the slick floor but made it out the doorway, across the courtyard, out to the street, and didn't stop running for two blocks.

At the doorway to the Hyperion, Connor made a face. "I don't know what you put on my sword," he said to Spike, "but it's all sticky. I'm sticky. And I smell weird."

"Corn syrup and food colorin'll do that to you, kid." Spike cocked his head. Studied the young man in front of him. Grinned. "How far do you think they ran this time?"

Connor answered that smile with his own. "The legend of the Hyperion grows."


End file.
